


tame your demons

by ImpossibleDramaQueen



Series: Rhys Lavellan VS the world [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rhys Lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleDramaQueen/pseuds/ImpossibleDramaQueen
Summary: Rhys Lavellan never imagined what it would be to see his friend murdered, even if it was only in his head.





	tame your demons

"I saw you getting your throat slit." 

Cullen looks up at that. Rhys is standing in the doorway to the war room, not meeting his eyes. His voice is quiet, words echoing despite being whispered.  
He leaves the paperwork and goes around the table to stand before the Herald. 

"Do you... do you want to talk about it?"

He comes closer, holds his hand up as if trying to reach Rhys, comfort him, but stops himself abruptly. Lavellan is boring a hole in the floor between his feet and doesn't move for a while. Then, he moves to close the door and speaks up. 

"The demon... it took Leliana's face. It looked exactly like her, except colder, less human."

Cullen listenes closely, not interrupting.

"I think it wanted to break me. And I know it wasn't real but..." Rhys looks up and focuses on Cullen's face. Then, slowly, he traces lines of Commander's face with his fingertips. The touch is barely there but Cullen shudders and Rhys pulls away immediately. 

"Sorry I- it's stupid, nevermind."

Lavellan turns on his feet and moves to leave, face reddening. 

"You wanted to check if I was real?" 

Cullen doesn't need to see Rhys' face to know that he is right. The elf is shaking, shoulders slumped. 

He doesn't know what's going on between them, if there even is something, but at this moment, he desperately wants to hold the other man, to comfort him and make him feel better. 

He doesn't get a chance however, as the elf exits the room with a quiet "Goodnight, Commander." 

Cullen's left alone in an empty war room and too many thoughts in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing seperate series for all of my Inquisitors and I'm starting with Rhys because I love him c: If you want to talk about DA, my OCs or anything else, you can DM on Tumblr @impossible-drama-queen


End file.
